mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike at Your Service/Gallery
Prologue Twilight's library S3E9.png Spike counting the 10th book S3E9.png Spike counting the number of books S3E09.png Spike countitng the 12th book S3E9.png Twilight puting thee tead down S3E9.png Twilight walking towards Spike S3E9.png Twilight 'That's not that many' S3E09.png Spike 'How are you supposed to read' S3E09.png Twilight 'Princess Celestia obviously thinks' S3E09.png Twilight looking at her cutiemark S3E9.png Twilight 'have assigned them to me' S3E09.png Twilight ' I'm not planning on letting her down' S3E09.png Spike 'I hope you're not planning' S3E09.png Twilight levitating the book to her view S3E09.png Twilight 'why don't you take the day off' S3E09.png Spike 'Really' S3E09.png Twilight 'are gonna keep me busy' S3E09.png Spike thinking S3E09.png Spike 'things I've been dying to do!' S3E09.png Spike with the list S3E09.png Spike reading the list S3E09.png Spike licking his nose with his tongue S3E09.png Spike checking S3E09.png Spike 'Play bongos on my belly' S3E09.png Spike playing bongos on his belly S3E09.png Spike smelling his feet S3E09.png Spike 'Done!' S3E09.png The list S3E09.png|Spike's list of things to do. The blank part of the list S3E09.png Spike 'That didn't take nearly' S3E09.png The hot air balloon chase Spike_walking_towards_balloon_S3E09.png Spike_runaway_balloon_S3E09.png|Runaway Balloon! Spike_towel_in_face_S3E09.png Spike_sorry_S3E09.png Spike_misses_rope_S3E09.png|Noooooo!!! Big_McIntosh_putting_bags_into_wagon_S3E09.png Spike_falls_to_wagon_S3E09.png Big_McIntosh_notice_wagon_gone_S3E09.png Big_McIntosh_notice_wagon_S3E09.png|Where's it going? Spike_getting_closer_to_the_rope_S3E09.png Spike_getting_closer_to_the_rope_another_angle_S3E09.png|Another Angle Spike_sees_someone_in_the_way_S3E09.png|Oh no. Granny_Smith_going_to_eat_apple_S3E09.png Spike_thinking_what_to_do_S3E09.png Spike_trying_to_stop_wagon_S3E09.png Granny_Smith_sees_wagon_S3E09.png|That was too close Spike_sees_rope_again_S3E09.png Spike_finally_grabs_rope_S3E09.png|I got you! Balloon_floats_down_Everfree_Forest_S3E09.png In the Everfree Forest Spike with the rope S3E9.PNG|Spike, tying the rope to a branch. Spike confident S3E9.png|There, that should do it. Spike near a rope S3E9.png|Don't worry, Spike. The Everfree Forest scenery S3E9.png|A nice, clear green area in the Everfree Forest... Spike's ears flop down S3E9.png Spike hair and body raise up S3E9.png Spike looking to his right S3E9.png Glowing eyes peering out of the forest S3E9.PNG 2 white glowing eyes glaring at Spike S3E9.png Spike nervously looking around S3E9.png Spike walks back from the bush S3E9.png|Spike has been engaged in a Pokemon battle! Spike sniffing the air S3E9.png Spike holds his nose S3E9.png Spike on the ground S3E9.png Spike pondering about what he tripped on S3E9.png Smelly gas filling the air S3E9.png The sight of a Timberwolf S3E9.png|A wild timber wolf appeared! Timberwolves growling at Spike S3E9.png The timberwolves and Spike S3E9.png Spike gasping S3E9.png Spike running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Spike running away from the Timberwolves S3E9.png Timberwolf crouching S3E9.png Spike running away S3E9.png Spike clenching his teeth S3E9.PNG The timberwolves chasing after Spike S3E9.png Spike hits a wall S3E9.png Spike looking at the cliff S3E9.png Spike very scared S3E9.png Spike scared and flattening himself against the cliff S3E9.png Spike holds his nose while surrounded S3E9.png Spike holding his nose S3E9.png Timberwolf taunting Spike S3E9.png The timberwolves about to eat Spike S3E9.png The Timberwolf hit by a rock S3E9.png|It gets hit by a ROCK! Now Filly Rarity would think that's really lame... The timberwolves looking at Applejack S3E9.png "Come get me, you big goons!" S3E9.png|Good thing that Applejack is here. Spike shaking in fear S3E9.png Spike noticing Applejack S3E9.png Applejack telling Spike to run S3E9.png Applejack getting ready to kick a rock S3E9.png Applejack kicking a rock S3E9.png A timberwolf looking at the rock S3E9.png A rock hitting the timberwolf S3E9.png One angry timberwolf S3E9.png The timberwolves growling at Appejack S3E9.png Applejack running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Spike running S3E9.png Applejack looking back at the timberwolves S3E9.png Applejack looking ahead S3E9.png Applejack running bravely S3E9.png|She sure is a fast runner! Branch S3E9.png Applejack thinking S3E9.png Applejack about to bite the tree branch S3E9.png|How do ya like mah new mustache? Applejack with the branch S3E9.png The first timberwolf in pieces S3E9.png Timberwolf looking to the side S3E9.png Applejack running away from the Timberwolf S3E9.png Applejack looks away and closes her eyes at the remains S3E9.png Spike talks to Applejack S3E9.png Spike's eyes grow big S3E9.png|When it comes to scary places, Spike looks very innocent. Assisting Applejack Spike presenting a note S3E09.png In the library Becoming Applejack's assistant Rarity this pie S3E9.png|Is this pie even a pie? Rarity ugh! S3E9.png|"Ugh!" You look good when you're chewing... S3E9.png Spike is happy that Rarity's eating his pie S3E9.png Rarity uses her magic S3E9.png Rarity looking nervous S3E9.png Rarity looks disgusted at the pie S3E9.png Rarity about to puke while Spike talks to Applejack S3E9.png Applejack's head points to Spike S3E9.png A bit of the pie is eaten S3E9.png Rarity joyous squeal of delight S3E9.png|Joyous squeal of delight! Rarity give for somepony S3E9.png|"Oh! What I wouldn't give to have somepony." Rarity in my debt S3E9.png|"Forever in my debt!" Spike Applejack 1.png Spike Applejack 3.png Spike Applejack 2.png Spike Applejack 4.png Spike Applejack 5.png Spike Applejack 6.png Forming a plan Staging a fake Timberwolf Attacked Talking to Spike Epilogue Spike Hugs Leg.png Promotional material Promotional Spike at Your Service sticker.png Pinkie mustache.jpg Category:Season 3 episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries